


不知名夜乐 03

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 圣经版莎乐美纯洁谋杀，“打破”调教，小星星性暗示梗，流浪天才音乐家莫x孤独症乐师长萨，涉及心理障碍性脸盲





	不知名夜乐 03

萨列里在音乐声中醒来。

清晨的熹微日光透过狭窄天窗浅浅扫过脸颊，落在陌生人背对着他的身影上，柔软的金色发丝有些燥乱。这人在琴凳上并不安分，他轻巧弹着钢琴，小腿会随着节拍的突然转快而任性踢蹬。

阁楼上的小房间布置这样简单，一架钢琴，满地乐谱，一个衣柜，一张床，再没有别的东西。

乐师长听着那曲调起身，整理好自己，穿上曾被一件件剥下的繁复衣饰，戴好袖扣，别上领花，理平衣襟。

他的神色平静，甚至是柔和的。

地上散落的纸张很熟悉，普通的纸张，画着整齐的五线谱，他曾看过无数次触碰无数次。也许从前他也在这些纸料上写下音符，得到短暂修整。像是一个沉默的朋友，无需听他诉说，而允许他同样沉默。

只是在此刻，萨列里从其中某张草稿上，看到了一滴湿痕。

不是晕杂的汗水或别的什么，而是昨天他从身体中挤海绵一样挤出的一丝眼泪。

那滴泪像是汪洋中的一厘，又像他心脏中血液的最后一息，和乱扔的惊世乐谱融合在一起，变干，鼓胀，平整纸张现在像是有了丑陋的病痘。

世界总是斑斓怪诞，但总有点法子可以想。他被藤条抽打出的音乐天分还可以陪他跌跌撞撞，虽然从没有拯救他，却也已经足够了。凭借那些声音，他可以从嘈杂中找到有序，就能把孤独当做正常，勉勉强强也能过活。

然而最终，他看着那个在他眼中唯一发着光的音乐天才，无措而怨恨地发现，最后陪伴他的音符无力跳动几下，再也没有声响。

任何命运，无论短暂或漫长，实际上只反映在人理解自己是谁的那一瞬间，——或者挣扎，或者老去。

更大的空茫包围了他，突然的渴望侵袭了他。他感到恐慌，最后一丝可以抓住的光亮终于离开。他全身上下仿佛只剩疼痛和堕落的欢愉了。

萨列里站在那里，陌生人已经停下弹奏，转过身来。

“告诉我，大师。”对方认真地问。

“人孤独成什么样，才会什么都看不到，才会去数地上的石砖呢？”

乐师长没有回答。

他后退一步，安静地表示了温和与抗拒的矛盾。

如果我自己都不在乎，与你又有什么相干？

这是很诡异的状态。萨列里感到自己的灵魂在哭叫，在挣扎，在对他疯狂嘶吼，可他的心茫然又淡漠，仿佛无知无觉。

他麻木的平衡被打破了。

“您连自己痛苦都不知道，大师。”罪魁祸首却一步步走过来，直到把萨列里逼到背靠墙壁，有些剥落的墙纸立刻吱叫起来。

“到我这儿来，我爱您，您不知道您看起来就在崩溃边缘……”

怎么发展出这样的场景呢？

以掌控人的有意引诱，以虚空里的命运交响，以孤独者的无心放纵。

盛大的悲喜剧在窄暗阁楼中就此开幕，宫廷乐长跌跪在地，远离上流社会的狂乱奢靡，隔绝市井民仆的庸碌窥探，他倚靠着墙壁，被动地接受那人的亲吻。

“那么您就爱我。”小天才抓住他的手贴在胸口，急切而轻快地说。“爱我，不因乐曲，不因我是谁，不因我爱您，只是爱我！”

萨列里变得温驯，他将额头抵在他们交握的手上，几乎能感受到对方炽热的心跳。

他是个这样寡淡的人，把自己藏得很深。情绪到了极致到极致也只化作心上的一点痒，好像一切尚未发生，却又什么都有了。

我好像什么都没有。

所以我把身体交出去。

我最后用以倚靠的音乐无意义。

所以我把心灵交出去。

“您还想要什么呢？”

他像是没有听到对方幼稚而任性的要求，只是问：

“您还想要什么呢？”

人这一生，自私很容易，爱自己却很难。

所以总是想要爱。

他和他的掌控者，原来都是凡人。

怪不得。

怪不得。

 

 

城中越来越热闹，然而天气也越来越不好，时常暴雨，乌云盖顶，或者就是闷毒烈日，惊雷闪电时时炸响，酒馆与广场总有人大声喧闹。

一些先进人士，演说家和被崇敬的音乐家就此被推选出来，人们试图寻找一个领导者。在人潮中任何意愿都会合理，事情很奇怪，但世界本就是怪诞的，也许只是“狂飙”音乐思想刚好贴近了最近的共济会传单。

这几天再去觐见皇帝，总能见到一堆人急匆匆地传信，或者围着漫不经心的皇帝吵嚷。罗森博格有时候和萨列里一起站在宫廊上，双手拄在手杖圆柄上交错拍打，喊着无聊。然后指指通往外面的那条大道，指指天空。

“其实音乐家没什么，共济会也没什么。”小个子男人滑稽地耸着肩说。

“贵族们不会在意，那些可笑的市民其实也不在意，也许这外面的一切都是一场美梦，大家都可以醉生梦死，然后，啪，碎了。”

“您知道最近皇帝和主教在讨论什么吗，他们看到了，看到了——”

“革命。”

也许还很远，也许就快来了。

在他的内在濒临崩溃时，外界平衡终于也处于危险的不稳定中。

然而并没有什么人知道这些。

人们彼此疏远，内心却支离破碎。每一天结束，也许谁都是常人中偏执又疯狂的那一个。被追赶着融入人群，就因此一次又一次变成随波逐流的群居者。为此付出的代价，是一种长期的超脱的痛。

不论幸是不幸，这样的挣扎没人能见，没人能懂。——或者连自己也不懂。

请不要怕。

那人在便笺中说。

这就是我所有话中的隐喻，请带着我的祝福，如带着云层下的星群，它们沉淀在那里，也许会在您需要的时候有那么一丝星光闪亮。

萨列里把纸张折起来放进口袋，他沉稳迈步走着，黑色身影像是空昼白日间游移的焦炭。

路边全是高高的树，风过处无数落叶就如一场黄金雨从天顶飘落。风声呼啸，时紧时松。把道沟里的落叶吹出来，像金色的潮水涌过路面。

非常漂亮。

那风越来越大，然后就会翻起乌云奏起惊雷，暴雨又会随之起舞。

他一个人走着，前后不见一个人。

 

 

萨列里在大雨中来到了那间小旅社的阁楼。年轻人站在凳子上踮着脚，试图自己修补一下关不牢的天窗，笨手笨脚叮叮当当的。

他的脸有些苍白，时不时咳嗽一声，地上散落的乐谱更多了。

乐师长低头一张一张仔细将那些纸张捡起来，摞好，放在地板上轻轻磕整齐，等到打算起身的时候，被人从背后抱住。

对方的体温有些不对，也许是生病。他本来就不是什么强壮的人，萨列里突然发觉，那样的天赋，那样的占有，原来是藏在这样一副瘦削的躯体里的。

“我病啦，才刚刚痊愈。这几天思绪有些迷糊，作曲闲暇的时候，我给您做了个礼物。”小天才贴着他的颈侧软软地说。

是一个八音盒。

有些粗糙，打开盖子，就慢吞吞的自己响起音乐，音色居然还很不错。那曲子是——

小星星。

萨列里无力地往前走一步，紧接着就带着背上的年轻人一起软倒在地。他的呼吸开始急促，面色和那人一样苍白了，可是耳尖泛着一些红。

细细的水丝透过窗缝打在他们身上，床上的被褥可能已经受了潮。萨列里徒劳地将小天才拉进自己的外套，想为他挡一挡。

对方将额头贴着他的，他们的体温都这样高，年轻人热情而天真地吻他，许久之后萨列里才发现，那人哭了。

“我爱您。”他哭的委屈极了，“您也爱我吧。”

“我把我的音乐给您好不好？我把我的心给您好不好？我除了这两样——什么都没有。”

八音盒还慢悠悠演奏着。

风呜呜灌进来，满地纸张被吹得呼啦作响。

看店的韦伯家女儿康斯坦斯，背着母亲偷偷送来了干净的被子和毛毯。

小天才把毛毯铺在到处都是的乐谱上，拉着萨列里在上面滚成一团。他不再哭，随意扯开自己的衬衫扣子。

也许一时忘记笑，神情居然有些锋利了。

“您自己脱下来，我要您自己来。”他咬着乐师长的嘴唇，喃喃说道。“您其实已经迫不及待了，您渴望我，对不对？”

萨列里迷失在童稚而轻快的旋律里。

他顺从地把衣服一件件脱掉，尽管仍然因羞耻而颤抖。那曲调不断唤起他体内的高热，等他褪掉长裤，下体半勃的器官已经湿漉漉的了。

年轻人握住他的小腿，趴着将他的性器含住。乐师长浑身紧绷，腰都挺了起来，这让对方含糊地笑了，温和又驾轻就熟，指尖在他脚踝轻点着以示安抚。

普通人可以拼尽一生的能量去燃烧。

这火光或许能短暂的惊艳他的神明一瞬。当他燃尽了，变成了一抔烟灰，被风一吹，就不知道去哪儿了。

萨列里在这样的火光中释放了，他不知道自己有没有呻吟出声，或者无意识说什么。

射出来的东西被作为润滑，这次的进入快慰又温柔，他想去碰自己手腕上的伤口，但被按住。

“您为什么想要疼痛？”

因为疼痛能让我感受存在。

“您喜欢刀吗？”年轻人只是看着他的神情低声说话，好像并不在意他有没有回答。

不喜欢，但是刀子爱我。

它触碰我的血肉骨骼，它知道真正的我。

连我都不知道的，真正的我。

他渐渐恍惚了，潮水一样的快感将他不断往上推，推的越来越高，他越来越恐慌。

“不要怕，不要怕。”

那个声音说了很多话，说的又轻又快，萨列里间或嗯一声，更多时候只在低低喘息。

“您这样痛苦，又这样安静……”

在那个禁闭的黑屋，兄弟姐妹好奇的趴在门边，抽打声一下下响在他的脊背。

在那间空旷的琴室，他的乐谱散落脚边，抽打声缓慢而清脆的回荡。

“您从不用音乐寄托什么，可它陪伴您，还有什么曾陪伴您呢？”

萨列里迟钝又费力的想，那大概就是抽打他的东西了，那是……

——“原来是这样。”

他说出来了。

仿佛灵魂被人强行窥探，他惊觉自己泄露了什么隐秘的信息，整个人都战栗起来，甚至试图后退以抵消让他所有毛孔都在叫嚣危险的预感。

但陌生人伏在他身上甜蜜而愉快地笑起来。

对方亲吻他的耳垂，声音听不出情绪，然而婉转地像一首咏叹调。

“原来您恐惧的是这个，您渴望疼痛，您的手腕上全是刀伤，可是您居然最怕的是——”

“藤条。”

 

那个年轻的萨列里在星空下独行，他往前走着，背影笔直，壮阔天地之间，在哪儿都像是一个远行的旅人。


End file.
